La peur d'être seul
by randomotaku4115
Summary: (Suspendue pour l'instant) Se déroule après le deuxième film. Drago Sansklan n'est pas mort. Au contraire, il est plus vivant que jamais. À présent, Harold ne sera plus jamais en sécurité… Contient: Violence dans les prochains chapitres. Pour les dix ans et plus. Statut : En cours (3 chapitres).
1. Personnages

**IMPORTANT!**

**L'image utilisée comme page couverture ne m'appartient pas, et je me ferai un plaisir de la supprimer si l'artiste original le désire.**

* * *

**Aucun personnage cité dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, sauf ceux qui sont marqués d'un astérisque (*).**

**Par contre, le reste (l'histoire, les dialogues, bref le texte) m'appartient, alors MERCI NE PAS COPIER MES TEXTES OU MES IDÉES.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! (-;**

**\- Miss-FictionRoman**

* * *

**Dragons**

**Personnages**

**Harold Haddock III :**

Chef du village de Berk et fiancé d'Astrid, Harold est un beau jeune homme de vingt ans. Il est vif, intelligent, doux et courageux. Il n'a peur de rien, alors parfois il peut agir sans réfléchir, ce qui peut des fois causer de graves ennuis, autant au village qu'à lui-même. Mais heureusement, son courage et son intelligence lui permet de (souvent) réparer ses erreurs. Harold est également très énergique, toujours prêt à relever de nouveaux défis.

**Astrid Hofferson:**

Fiancée de Harold, Astrid est une jeune fille forte, déterminée et courageuse. Un peu comme Harold, elle a parfois tendance à agir sans réfléchir. Chez les autres Vikings, Astrid est redoutée, car lors des compétitions de dragons elle peut devenir sérieuse et féroce. Cependant, elle est douce et gentille en présence de ses amis, et peut quelques fois avoir un bon sens de l'humour.

**Krokmou :**

Krokmou est le dragon de Harold, mais aussi son meilleur ami. C'est un dragon fidèle et puissant, prêt à tout pour protéger Harold. Krokmou est aussi reconnu pour son intelligence, car il est capable de comprendre le langage humain. Il est aussi curieux et peut parfois se montrer arrogant.


	2. Chapitre 1: Disparition

**Message:**

**Ayant l'habitude d'écrire des fics plutôt sombres, j'ai essayé d'écrire une fic plus enfantine, et je trouve que j'ai échoué. J'aimerais avoir votre avis.**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Disparition

_Harold tombait, tombait et tombait. Autour de lui, tout n'était que ténèbres et obscurité. Il chutait dans un gouffre sans fond, criant de toutes ses forces. Il tentait d'appeler au secours, mais personne ne l'entendit. Pas même Krokmou, son fidèle dragon._

_Harold était seul. Rien ni personne ne pouvait le sauver._

_Terrifié, le garçon tenta de fermer les yeux pour se calmer, lorsqu'un rire parvint à ses oreilles. Un rire démoniaque, un rire que seuls les pires fous peuvent lâcher. Un rire diabolique. Un rire que Harold ne connaissait que trop bien…_

* * *

Harold se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante, la sueur coulant sur son front. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne complètement ses esprits, le temps qu'il se rende compte que ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Le temps de réaliser qu'il n'était pas vraiment tombé dans un gouffre sans fond, et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment entendu ce terrifiant rire.

Encore un peu secoué, le jeune garçon se redressa, encore à moitié endormi. Mais à peine eut-il repris ses esprits qu'il fut accueilli par un mignon dragon noir aux yeux verts qui sauta sur son lit pour lui lécher le visage. Harold éclata de rire :

\- Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, Krokmou!

Le dragon émit un son qui ressembla à un rire, avant de regarder son maître, l'air heureux.

\- Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'être sur le lit, dit Harold en le repoussant gentiment. Allez, descends, tu m'écrases.

Krokmou obéit et sauta du lit. Il se mit en position assise et fixa son maître, l'air excité.

Mais malgré la bonne humeur que lui procurait d'habitude son dragon, Harold resta tout de même un peu troublé. Son cauchamar l'avait secoué. Quant à Krokmou, il se contentait de tourner en rond, incapable de contenir son énergie débordante.

Harold et Krokmou se fixèrent donc pendant un bref instant, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix féminine les fassent sortir de leurs pensées.

\- Bon matin, Harold, dit une voix familière.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harold se retourna en sursaut. À sa droite était assise une belle jeune fille blonde de vingt ans au visage rond et aux grands yeux bleus. Elle était vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit en lin.

\- Salut Astrid, répondit Harold. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Astrid lui sourit en retour, visiblement de bonne humeur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Il était l'heure de me lever de toute façon.

La jeune fille noua alors ses bras autour du ventre de son fiancé avant d'ajouter :

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est la grande course des dragons. Tu vas y participer?

\- Sans doute, répliqua simplement Harold, incapable d'oublier le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire.

\- Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Et pas question que je te laisse gagner! déclara Astrid en riant.

Bien qu'un peu distant, Harold répondit par un sourire et tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte d'Astrid avant de poser un pied par terre. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu se lever, Astrid se leva avant lui. À peine la jeune fille s'était-elle relevé que Krokmou se hâta de prendre sa place dans le lit, afin de rester auprès de son propriétaire.

\- Non, toi tu restes là, ordonna-elle avec sérieux en fixant Harold, qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever.

\- Mais Astrid… protesta le garçon tout en tentant de repousser Krokmou qui lui léchait le visage.

\- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, Harold. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes encore une fois.

En effet, il y a quelques années Harold avait perdu la moitié de sa jambe gauche après avoir tombé de très, très haut. Depuis cet incident, il devait toujours porter une prothèse de métal pour remplacer sa jambe manquante.

Harold détestait le fait d'avoir ainsi perdu un membre aussi important à un si jeune âge. Mais plus que tout, il était frustré de voir Astrid s'occuper de lui comme s'il était encore un enfant. Après tout, il avait vingt ans, il pouvait bien s'occuper de lui-même, non?

Il n'eut pas le temps de songer davantage car Astrid s'approcha de lui, tenant sa prothèse dans ses mains. Elle s'agenouilla devant son petit ami et lui fit mettre la prothèse. Sitôt cela fait, Harold se hâta de se relever.

\- Merci, Astrid, dit-il sincèrement. Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas nécéssaire de t'occuper autant de moi. J'aurais pu juste aller chercher ma prothèse moi-même.

\- Ah oui? Et comment?

\- Ben, en sautant sur un pied.

\- Pas question, répliqua fermement sa fiancée en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Tu te souviens très bien de la dernière fois où tu as voulu aller chercher ta prothèse toi-même.

\- C'est arrivé _une_ fois, soupira Harold. Et puis je ne m'étais même pas fait mal.

Pour toute réponse, Astrid le prit par la main en riant.

\- Tu es aussi têtu que ta mère. Allez, assez traîné. Allons vite nous préparer pour la course!

* * *

Après s'être habillés et avoir déjeuné*, Astrid et Harold étaient enfin prêts pour la course des dragons. Ils étaient vêtus de leurs vêtements habituels : Astrid était vêtue d'un haut rouge à manches courtes, des épaulettes de métal, une jupe en laine, des pantalons bleus foncés ainsi que des bottes en cuir décorées de fourrure. Harold, quant à lui, portait une armure en lin en guise de haut, ainsi que des pantalons en cuir et des bottes (ou plutôt une botte, tenant compte de sa jambe perdue) allant jusqu'en dessous du genou.

Les deux tourtereaux s'envolèrent donc vers le centre du village, assis sur leurs dragons respectifs, Krokmou et Tempête.

Tous les habitants de l'île de Berk étaient sortis de leurs maisons, attendant avec impatience le début de la course. Ils étaient tout excités, applaudissant et criant leur joie tandis que les participants et leurs dragons volaient jusqu'à la ligne de départ. La ligne de départ et d'arrivée était indiquée par un grand Viking brandissant un drapeau. Le but de la course : être le premier à franchir trois fois la ligne d'arrivée, bref, être le premier à faire trois fois le tour de l'île.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, le Viking se trouvant à la ligne de départ hurla :

\- PARTEZ!

À la seconde près où ce mot retentit, les participants, installés sur le dos de leurs dragons, partirent à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Krokmou filait à une telle vitesse que Harold dut se cramponner aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas tomber. Astrid, quant à elle, ne semblait éprouver aucune de ses difficultés. Au contraire, elle volait sur le dos de son dragon, Tempête, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle et la plus facile du monde. Très bientôt, elle dépassa Harold et Krokmou sans aucune difficulté.

\- On se revoit à la ligne d'arrivée, bébé! cria-t-elle à Harold.

\- Tu peux toujours rêver! riposta celui-ci en riant de bon cœur.

Dès qu'il fut dépassé par son amoureuse, Harold se cramponna davantage à Krokmou et dit dans son oreille :

\- Allez mon grand, tu peux le faire! Accélère!

Le beau dragon noir ne se fit pas prier et augmenta sa vitesse. Harold s'accrocha le plus fort qu'il le pouvait. Krokmou volait à une telle vitesse que Harold sentait qu'il allait tomber à tout moment. L'adrénaline que cette course lui produisait était tout simplement incroyable. Le garçon et son dragon se laissèrent porter par le vent, se sentant heureux et libres. Chaque fois qu'il volait avec Krokmou, Harold se sentait invincible. Il adorait la sensation du vent dans ses épais cheveux bruns, et le village vu d'en haut procurait un magnifique spectacle. Lorsqu'il volait, le jeune homme avait l'impression que rien ni personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, pas même Astrid, qui était pourtant excellente dans l'art de la course de dragons. Le beau Viking se sentait invincible, heureux, _libre_.

Déterminé à gagner la course, Harold dépassa bientôt plusieurs participants, et constata avec joie qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus d'Astrid et de Tempête. Cependant, Astrid refusait de se laisser faire, mais c'était en vain. Harold et Krokmou les dépassèrent, plus déterminés que jamais.

\- _Bye bye, baby_! ricana Harold en dépassant son amoureuse.

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas, Harold! répliqua Astrid.

Harold éclata de rire pour simple réponse. D'habitude douce et gentille, Astrid pouvait devenir extrêmement agressive quand il s'agissait de gagner une compétition. À présent, les deux amoureux s'engageaient dans une lutte redoutable. Astrid et Harold étaient tous deux très agiles dans les courses de dragons, et à chaque fois personne ne pouvait dire lequel des deux allait gagner.

Harold et Astrid étaient maintenant tous près de la ligne d'arrivée. L'adrénaline monta d'un cran. Qui allait gagner? Le stress était élevé, autant chez les participants que chez la foule qui regardait le spectacle d'en bas.

Astrid et Tempête accélèrent, et étaient maintenant loin devant Harold et Krokmou. Bientôt, ils parvinrent à la ligne d'arrivée, sous les applaudissements et les cris des villageois. Fière, Astrid salua la foule, heureuse. Elle et Tempête se posèrent alors sur le sol avec grâce, tandis que tous les habitants de l'île de Berk se hâtèrent de la rejoindre pour la féliciter. Astrid descendit de son dragon et célébra sa victoire avec les villageois.

Bientôt, les autres participants se posèrent à leur tour par terre et, bien qu'ils furent déçus d'avoir perdus, félicitèrent Astrid pour sa victoire.

Tout le monde était là. Tout le monde… sauf Harold.

Astrid fut surprise de constater que son amoureux n'était pas là pour la féliciter. Elle leva alors les yeux au ciel et aperçut Harold et Krokmou. Astrid constata alors qu'au lieu de se poser par terre, ils s'éloignaient avant de disparaître complètement de son champ de vision.

\- Eh ben, où est-ce qu'ils s'en vont? s'étonna Kranedur, un Viking au casque de métal et aux longues tresses blondes.

Pour toute réponse, Astrid soupira, guère impressionée.

\- Harold doit sûrement bouder parce qu'il a perdu.

En effet, Harold avait souvent l'habitude de s'isoler un peu en compagnie de son dragon pour se relaxer. Il finissait toujours par revenir au village après quelques heures.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, les heures passèrent et Harold n'était toujours pas revenu.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**

*: D'où je viens, "déjeuner" est le mot utilisé pour désigner le premier repas de la journée.


	3. Chapitre 2: Coïncidence?

Chapitre 2 : Coïncidence?

Astrid faisait les cents pas dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Harold, nerveuse. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi et le jeune Viking n'était toujours pas rentré. Et s'il s'était perdu? Et s'il était blessé? Et s'il avait été dévoré par un dragon hostile?

La jeune fille secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées négatives. Après tout, il était impossible que Harold ne soit en danger, car il avait Krokmou avec lui. Krokmou était un dragon très puissant, et Astrid savait que si jamais Harold se retrouvait dans une situation périlleuse, Krokmou serait là pour le protéger.

Mais tout de même… Pourquoi Harold prenait-il autant de temps à rentrer?

Frustrée mais surtout très inquiète, Astrid décida qu'elle en avait assez. Elle sortit de la chambre puis de la maison à toute vitesse et partit chercher Tempête, qui se trouvait à l'extérieur. La belle Viking sauta sur le dos du grand dragon bleu aux gros yeux jaunes et déclara :

\- Viens, Tempête! On va aller chercher Harold!

À peine la jeune fille eut-elle dit ces mots que Tempête s'envola dans les airs, sa maîtresse sur son dos. C'est à ce moment-là que tout le village regardèrent par la fenêtre, se demandant ce que faisait Astrid.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Astrid et Tempête partirent pour un très long voyage…

* * *

\- Eh bien mon vieux, je crois bien que nous nous sommes perdus, déclara Harold, qui tentait de cacher tant bien que mal son anxiété.

Le garçon regardait autour de lui, perdu. Le Soleil était couvert de nuages noirs, donc impossible de savoir dans quelle direction il fallait aller pour retourner à l'île de Berk. Pire encore, il pleuvait averse, et le bruit du tonnerre indiquait que bientôt des éclairs viendront s'ajouter au spectacle. Et Harold savait que s'il fallait que des éclairs apparaissent, cela pourrait devenir très, très dangeureux. Il fallait donc réagir, et vite! Mais comment? Et comme si la situation n'était pas assez désespérante comme ça, il fallait qu'en plus la pluie empêche Harold de voir correctement. Le garçon tenta de placer sa main à l'horizontale au-dessus de ses yeux pour mieux voir, mais en vain.

Soudain, KRAK! Un éclair frôla les deux compagnons. Harold poussa un cri de terreur. Désespéré, il se cramponna à Krokmou de toutes ses forces.

\- Krokmou! C'est maintenant ou jamais! Accélère!

Le dragon noir ne se fit pas prier et vola à la vitesse maximale. Le vent et les gouttes de pluie fouettaient brutalement le visage de Harold, lui procurant une douleur fort désagréable. Harold s'accrocha davantage à Krokmou, déterminé à ne pas pas lâcher prise. Un autre éclair frolèrent les deux compagnons terrifiés, puis un autre encore. Bientôt, Harold et Krokmou slalomaient entre les dizaines d'éclairs qui tentaient de les frapper.

Harold tenta une dernière fois de regarder au loin. Malgré la pluie, les nuages et les éclairs qui l'aveuglaient, il put apercevoir _quelque chose_ au loin…

Un autre éclair surgit et frôla Harold et Krokmou de seulement quelques centimètres. Harold cria une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux, terrifié.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas m…

BAM! Harold n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car lui et Krokmou tombèrent tête première sur quelque chose de dur.

Harold regarda autour de lui, confus. Lui et Krokmou étaient sur un sol couvert de végétation.

Ils étaient sur une île. Ils étaient sauvés!

Plein d'espoir, Harold sauta de son dragon puis demanda à celui-ci de le suivre. Ils se cachèrent sous une montagne de roche pile au moment où un nouveau grondement de tonnerre se faisait entendre.

Harold poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aurait jamais cru survivre à un tel orage. Et pourtant, il avait réussi! Lui et Krokmou étaient sains et saufs. Heureux et soulagé, le jeune homme noua ses bras autour du cou de son dragon, comme pour lui faire un câlin.

\- On a réussi! Tu te rends compte? On a réussi!

Le dragon émit un son ressemblant à un rire. Lui aussi semblait content d'être sain et sauf.

* * *

Astrid et Tempête furent eux aussi victimes de l'orage. Cramponnée à Tempête, Astrid ferma les yeux, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Si Harold avait lui aussi dû traverser ce terrible orage, il aurait sans doute été frappé par un éclair…

Tempête zigzaguait entre les éclairs, ce qui était un exploit puisqu'il faisait nuit et que la seule lumière provenait des éclairs. La jolie dragonne bleue était tellement déterminée à satisfaire Astrid et à retrouver Harold qu'elle ne remarquait pas que sa maîtresse était en train de pleurer de toutes les larmes de son corps. En effet, Astrid était très inquiète et très anxieuse. Attristé par la disparition d'Harold, la jeune fille songeait à faire demi-tour, mais elle y renonça. Elle _devait_ retrouver Harold. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer. Bien qu'encore très triste, elle sécha ses larmes et ouvrit les yeux, prête à tout pour sauver le garçon qu'elle aimait.

Bien que cela faisait des heures qu'Astrid et Tempête volaient, et il faisait bientôt nuit. Cependant la jeune Viking n'abandonnait pas. Elle devait sauver Harold, coûte que coûte!

Elle qui croyait que c'était sans espoir_, quelque chose_ au loin capta alors son attention.

\- Une île! cria Astrid.

C'était comme si son énergie était toute revenue d'un coup. Peut-être Harold avait-il eu le temps de débarquer sur cette île à temps! Peut-être était-il encore en vie! Déterminées, Astrid et Tempête foncèrent en direction de cette petite île isolée. Dès qu'ils y parvinrent, Tempête se déposa sur l'île avec douceur, et Astrid sauta de son dos. La jeune Viking regarda donc au loin. Elle constata que l'orage semblait se calmer. Le tonnerre grondait encore et il pleuvait toujours mais les éclairs avaient disparus. Rassurée, Astrid fit signe à Tempête de la suivre, et les deux amies partirent chercher de la nourriture avant de se construire un abri à l'aide de branches et de roches.

Comme il faisait maintenant nuit, ce n'était pas évident de trouver de quoi se construire un abri, puisqu'il faisait très sombre. Toutefois, Astrid y parvint. À présent, elle tentait de tenir deux bouts de bois ensemble avec de la paille.

\- Heureusement que cette île était là, pas vrai Tempête? demanda la jeune fille.

Étonemment, sa dragonne ne semblait pas aussi ravie. En effet, Tempête semblait… _méfiante_. Toutefois, Astrid ne sembla pas le remarquer. Au contraire, elle continuait de construire son abri comme si de rien n'était.

Après quelques minutes, l'abri fait de branches et de roches était enfin terminé. À présent, l'obscurité était telle qu'Astrid et Tempête ne voyaient presque plus rien.

\- Il fait beaucoup trop sombre, dit finalement Astrid. Il est bien trop tard pour chercher Harold…

Sa voix se brisa. Son inquiétude était trop grande, c'était à peine supportable. Le fait ne pas savoir si Harold était vivant ou non la rendait folle. Le simple fait de savoir que peut-être qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais…

Elle secoua vivement la tête et sécha ses larmes, refusant de pleurer davantage. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Tempête s'inquiète.

C'est ainsi que la jeune Viking se réfugia sous son abri avant de s'endormir, Tempête montant la garde à l'extérieur.

Ce fut une dure nuit pour Astrid, incapable de dormir à cause de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements qui étaient complètement trempés, mais la jeune fille finit par sombrer la sommeil, grelottant à cause du froid.

* * *

\- Bonne nouvelle, maître, dit une voix.

Deux silhouettes se parlaient, mais impossible de voir leurs visage à cause de l'obscurité. Ils étaient dans une sorte de caverne, éclairée par la faible lueur des lanternes.

Une autre voix retentit, grave et menaçante :

\- Le chef de Berk est arrivé?

\- Exactement. Mais j'ai aussi une autre bonne nouvelle.

\- Qui est?

\- Non seulement on a le gamin unijambiste, mais en plus nous avons sa femme, qui est une puissante guerrière.

\- Deux pour le prix d'un, voilà qui est excellent. Maintenant, tu sais ce que tu dois faire…

\- Bien sûr. Les éliminer, comme vous me l'avez demandé. Ces gamins ne doivent surtout pas ruiner notre plan.

\- Bien. Je compte sur toi.

\- Vous avez ma parole, Drago Sansklan.


	4. Chapitre 3: Piège

**Avant de continuer votre lecture, merci de relire le chapitre 2, que j'ai modifié.**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le piège

Krokmou ouvrit lentement les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière éblouissante du Soleil. Le mignon dragon noir s'étira paresseusement et fit un son ressemblant à un bâillement, avant de se tourner vers son maître. Allongé sur le côté, Harold dormait toujours, paisible et silencieux. Cependant, Krokmou devina qu'il y a avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Le dragon regarda plus attentivement et se rendit compte que la prothèse remplaçant la jambe gauche du jeune homme n'était plus. Comment était-ce possible?

Krokmou avait beau être un dragon, il était assez intelligent pour comprendre que sans prothèse, Harold ne pouvait marcher. Il comprit aussi que quelqu'un avait sûrement dû venir pendant la nuit pour voler la prothèse. Mais qui? Inquiet, le dragon tenta de réveiller son maître, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Krokmou finit par abandonner et s'envola un peu plus loin, cherchant de la nourriture pour lui et Harold. Il s'envola donc, scrutant les environs à la recherche de fruits, de gibier, de poisson… bref, tout ce qui pourrait leur servir de repas. Le dragon était affamé, et pensa que son maître devait l'être aussi. Il survola les alentours, observant les arbres et la végétation colorée qui s'offraient à lui.

C'était beau. Trop beau pour être vrai.

Après quelques minutes de vol, Krokmou fut ravi de découvrir qu'il y avait un petit ruisseau. Il y plongea et saisit sept poissons d'un coup.

C'était facile. Beaucoup trop facile.

Fier de lui, la Furie Nocturne s'envola de nouveau, poissons dans la gueule, se souvenant parfaitement de l'emplacement de l'abri de Harold. Cependant, des cris vint gâcher sa bonne humeur. C'était des hurlements de terreur. Son maître était en danger! Déterminé, Krokmou vola à sa vitesse maximale, s'imaginant le pire. Il volait si vite que les poissons tombèrent de sa gueule, heurtant le sol. À son grand soulagement, Krokmou parvint enfin à aperçevoir son abri, fait de pierres. Et ce qu'il y vit était tout simplement horrible.

Harold avait disparu.

* * *

Astrid et Tempête étaient assises autour d'un feu. C'était un petit feu qui menaçait de s'éteindre à tout moment, mais Astrid parvint à se débrouiller.

La jeune fille et la dragonne faisaient cuire des champignons, repas guère appétissant. Toutefois, c'était tout ce qu'elles avaient pu trouver, alors mieux valait ne pas se plaindre.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Astrid ne cessait de songer à Harold, c'en était devenu presque obsessionnel. Le simple fait de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés la frustrait au plus au point. Elle n'avait aucune idée de où il était, et ça la rendait folle. Inquiète, la belle Viking finit son maigre repas avant de se lever d'un geste vif. Elle éteignit le feu à l'aide de sa gourde d'eau puis partit à la recherche de Harold, Tempête sur ses talons.

La jeune fille marcha un long moment, tenant fermement sa hache. Elle était si déterminée qu'elle ignorait les pauvres fleurs qu'elle piétinait par accident. Une seule question la préoccupait: _Où était-il_? Elle marcha des heures et des heures, ayant l'impression de tourner en rond. L'angoisse s'emparait d'elle. Et si Harold ne s'en était pas sorti?

\- Tempête, aide-moi, ordonna Astrid, soucieuse. J'ai besoin de ton odorat.

Pas de réponse. Intriguée, la jeune fille se retourna.

\- Tempête?

La dragonne avait disparu. Astrid sentit la peur monter en elle. Elle serra sa hache contre elle, nerveuse.

\- Tempête, où es-tu?

Toujours pas de réponse. Son dragon s'était volatilisé. Inquiète, Astrid poussa un cri semblable à celui d'un loup, celui qu'elle utilisait pour appeler Tempête. À son grand soulagement, la dragonne apparut, mais elle semblait… différente. Son regard était vide et sans vie. Elle adoptait une expression étrange et indéchiffrable, impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

\- Tempête, j'ai besoin de toi...

À peine la jeune fille eut-elle dit ces mots que Tempête s'envola et la saisit avec ses griffes. Astrid hurla de douleur. Elle flottait à présent haut dans les airs. Le paysage défilait sous elle à toute allure, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

\- TEMPÊTE! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS!?

Jamais, au grand jamais, Tempête ne lui avait fait ça. La dragonne n'était pas dans son état normal. Ses griffes tenaient les bras d'Astrid sans aucune douceur, faisant souffrir la jeune Viking. Ses bras étaient en sang. Tempête, qui avait toujours été si douce avec elle, était maintenant devenue folle.

Affolée, Astrid regarda autour d'elle et aperçut, au loin, un gigantesque dragon Alpha noir surgissant de l'eau.


	5. Message de l'auteure

Salut à tous.

Je suis vraiment désolée de vous faire attendre, mais il se peut que ça prenne un peu de temps avant que je ne publie les prochains chapitres de cette fic. Je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment, toutes mes excuses.

Cependant, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais abandonner cette fic, alors n'oubliez pas de vérifier s'il y a des nouveaux chapitres de temps en temps! (=


End file.
